1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to communication and surveillance infrastructures and, in particular, to techniques for providing access points and gateways to communication and surveillance infrastructures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Growing number and complexity of installations for networked communication and surveillance infrastructures have lead to a need in development of automatically operable semi-stationary and mobile field access points and gateways to these infrastructures.
Typically, access points and gateways adapted for installation in urban and countryside environments function within a framework of a single communication or surveillance network or a small number of such networks, which limits their effectiveness and increases operating and maintenance costs. Therefore, further improvements in the development of access points and gateways to communication and surveillance infrastructures are desirable.